Solrock
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=013 |dexgalar=363 |gen=Generation III |species=Meteorite Pokémon |type=Rock |type2=Psychic |imheight=3'11" |metheight=0.94 m |imweight=339.5 lbs. |metweight=154.3 kg |ability=Levitate |body=01 |egg1=Mineral |color=Red }} Solrock (Japanese: ソルロック Sorurokku) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is Lunatone's counterpart. Biology Physiology Solrock is an orange spherical Pokemon with eight spiny rock formations sticking out from the sides of its body, thus giving it the appearance of the sun. It also has tiny, yellow rocks embeded in its orange body. Solrock's eyes are squinted shut and the pupils are very small and red. Behavior Despite appearing to be expressionless, Solrock is able to read the emotions and thoughts of its opponent(s). It is commonly seen in caves. Abilities Solrock absorbs the sunlight to make it its own energy source. By rotating its body, Solrock is able to produce heat and bright light. Solrock has the ability Levitate making it invulnerable to ground type moves. It is also capable of learning many Fire-type moves. Evolution Solrock does not evolve. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation VII= |-| Generation III-VI= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= N/A |Wonder Room|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|3|0}} N/A |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Tough|2|0}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 1 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 5 |Fire Spin|35|85|15|Fire|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 9 |Rock Polish|—|—|20|Rock|Status|Tough|3|0}} 13 |[[Psywave]]|—|100|15|Psychic|Special|Clever|1|0}} 17 |[[Embargo]]|—|100|15|Dark|Status|Clever|3|0}} 21 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 25 |Cosmic Power|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 29 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 33 |Heal Block|—|100|15|Psychic|Status|Clever|3|0}} 37 |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 41 |Solar Beam|120|100|10|Grass|Special|Cool|3|0}} 45 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical|Beautiful|8|0}} 49 |Wonder Room|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|3|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 5 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical}} 9 |Fire Spin|35|85|15|Fire|Special}} 13 |Rock Polish|—|—|20|Rock|Status}} 17 |[[Psywave]]|Varies|80|15|Psychic|Special}} 21 |[[Embargo]]|—|100|15|Dark|Status}} 25 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 29 |Cosmic Power|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 33 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 37 |Heal Block|—|100|15|Psychic|Status}} 41 |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical}} 45 |[[SolarBeam]]|120|100|10|Grass|Special}} 49 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 53 |Wonder Room|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation VI= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation V= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation IV= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation III= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime *Solrock (AG063) *Tate's Solrock *Brandon's Solrock *Baraz's Solrock *Lilly's Solrock Trivia *Solrock and Lunatone resemble Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright from the Kirby series. *Solrock and its counterpart Lunatone technically have 7 weaknesses, the maximum amount a Pokémon can have. **These types are , , , , & (if it is given an Iron Ball or has its Levitate ability removed, it can gain the weakness to type attacks, making it have 7 weaknesses). *Both Solrock and Lunatone are the only Pokemon to be part and type. Origin Solrock is based on both the sun and a meteorite. Etymology Solrock's name comes from the term "Sol", meaning sun in Latin, Spanish and Portuguese, and "rock". Gallery 338Solrock_AG_anime.png 338Solrock_Dream.png 338Solrock Pokemon Colosseum.png 338Solrock Pokémon HOME.png Solrock-GO.png solrock-lunatone-169.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon